FourTris All I Want
by Amity1999
Summary: If there was no war (yes I am aware that this is used a lot) All couples have breaks right? But when Tobais decides that Ten needs a break what will Tris do? Dun Dun Dun I'm new at this so please no hate. Major plot twist a few chapters in. Hope you like it my Little Llamacorns. I DON'T OWN DIVERGENT
1. Chapter 1- All I Want

**I do not own any Divergent Characters Sadly :'( I listened to All I Want By Kodaline hence the Title :D Please no hate and Review what could happen next :D**

I lay on Tobias' bed. His gentle breathing is tickling the back of my neck. I supress a laugh and awkwardly turn to face him. Moving my hand to his cheek, I lock my eyes on his. Our love for each other was as strong as this stare. I never wanted to break it. Tobias' eyes flit to my wrist and he smiles. I'm wearing the bracelet he gave me. It's simple enough but reflects us as a couple. The words '_Ten Forever' s_tamped in silver; standing out against the black of the bracelet. Taking a deep breath, Tobias sits up and looks away from me. I sit up and ask "Tobias, What's wrong?"

He sighs and mumbles "Just Thinking...about us." He is still refusing to look me in the eye and what feels like a million different interpretations spin in my head. "What about us?" I say almost fearing the reply. I'm not scared of Tobias; I'm scared of how easily I crumble without him. "I…I think we should break up. I mean Tris- I love you and all but it's more of a friend sort of love. I-I'm sorry" He is refusing to even look at me now. All those shared kisses and cuddles rush through my memory but as soon as they appear in my mind, they are gone. A silent tear slips down my cheek. I run out of his room like I'm running from a fire.

Stumbling, I run back to my apartment. Now that I am an official Dauntless member, I have my own apartment, it's just down the halls from Tobias'. Perfect. Well it used to be. Trying to ignore the tears streaming from my eyes, I unlock the door. I stop dead in my tracks. His long, black, greasy hair is hanging around his face. A clear smirk on his face shows that he knew I would be here. How?

"Eric, What prey tell are you doing in my apartment?" I asked bravely. Sure Eric could be damn annoying sometimes but I was never scared of him. But, considering what just happened I wasn't in the mood for sarcasm. "Nice place Stiff. Where's your boyfriend? Dumped you already, wow that was fast. He must really find you unattractive." He said with a sadistic smile. I pointed to the door in an attempt to get rid of him. Eric shook his head and towards me. Oh god what was he doing. Before I knew what was happening he has pinned me up against a wall. I saw a glint of silver and I felt as though my heart stopped. "This is for Four" he whispered close to my ear. I resisted the urge to punch him. Eric thrust the knife into my stomach. A sharp pain spread through my abdomen- the pain was bad enough for me to scream. I collapsed to the ground I wouldn't be left here to die.

**Damn i hate that ending sorry but You will find out in a couple of days. Damn I feel evil anywayyyyyyy what do YOU yes YOU want to happen. No sexy time because just no ok. Anyway Hope you like it my little llamacorns :P**


	2. Chapter 2- You and Me

**The second chapter. Your feels may be hurt but it will get better trust me. I dont own divergent sadly. I listened to You and Me by Lifehouse while writing this chapter so maybe you could aswell :D Please review!**

**Tobias P.O.V**

I watch the tears fall down her cheeks and I swear you could hear my heart break. I lied to the only person who has ever showed me love. I lied to the only girl no only person I have ever loved. I told her I loved her in a friendish way; of course this was entirely a lie. No wonder I wasn't cut out for Candor. The truth was I loved Tris with all my heart. Eric was the problem-he still wanted me dead. I-I just couldn't put Tris in that sort of danger. I thought of how I could tell her millions of times but lying seemed the best. She was too determined to just accept the truth. Maybe she was reckless and would…no she wouldn't resort to the Chasm. She was smart maybe she would figure it all out but…I should check on her; see if she is ok or not.

I heard screaming coming from down the hall. It was a girls scream. Tris. Her room was down the hall. Panicked, I ran to her room. I banged on the door for at least a minute before gave up and pressed my ear to the door. Gentle sobbing was all I heard. "Tris" I called pressing my palm against the cool wood of the door. "Tris open up please I'm begging you or I'll break down this door" I was on the edge of crying. I loved this girl and there was no denying it.

Taking a run up, I smashed my shoulder into the door until I could open it but nothing could prepare me for what I saw. The room looked just how I last remembered it- nothing had changed from her initiation well apart from the unmade bed. But there she was. Tris' blonde hair covered her face. She was curled in a foetal position as if she had just been kicked in the stomach. The worst of all was to come though. Her hands, covering her stomach, were coated with red.

Blood.

**I'm sooo evil. I'm sorry please don't kill me for this *hides behind a chair* **

**What did Tris Do? How will Tobias react? What do YOU want to happen?**

**I have added the whole eric stabbed her thing because of popular demand . Adios my Little Llamacorns**


	3. Chapter 3- If I Die Young

**YOU ARE SOO LUCKY 2 CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY. I felt really bed for leaving you on that cliffhanger so i thought why not give them another chapter. i listened to If I Die Young by The Band Perry while writing this. SO HERE WE GO!**

**Tobias P.O.V**

I just stare. She looks so fragile lying on the floor like that. No-one would have guessed she was Dauntless. Anyone would think she was a coward for doing this but not me. She is my life and I love her with all my heart. I need to snap out of it. I run to her side and gently push on her shoulder forcing her to lie on her back. Now I can see where the blood came from. There is a tear in her black shirt about the width of a knife. Blood is slowly seeping out of it and coating my hands. I shake her shoulder careful not to cause her anymore pain.

Tris wake up, it's me Tobias!" I say softly. Her eyelids flutter and slowly, Tris' cornflower blue eyes open and I find myself staring. I don't know why. Am I happy she is alive or is it just because I can never get over the fact how much joy these very eyes have given me? To be honest, I'll never know. Confusion is etched upon her face. She looks at her hands and her eyes grow wide with realisation. She remembers that's a start. Tris' eyes flit towards mine and they narrow. OH right she doesn't know why I'm here. To her, I just broke her heart. I take a deep breath ready to explain everything.

"Tris what did you do? I have to admit something. I lied to you ok. I love you with all my heart. I would throw myself into the chasm if it meant you would be safe. I broke up with you for your safety. Eric wants to kill me and I-I couldn't put you in that kind of danger. I love you" Towards the end of the explanation, small tears threaten to spill down my cheeks but I stay strong…for Tris' sake. Even the thought of her hurt or in pain tears me apart and now because of my stupidity, she is hurt.

A small smile is imprinted on her face. Relief floods over me. Thank god. Thank god she understands. Slowly, I slide my arms under her back and hook my other arm underneath her legs. I lift her into the air and begin to walk to the infirmary. "You'll be just fine. I'll get you fixed up. Just tell me what happened." I whisper close to her ear. In my mind, a hundred different scenarios as to how this could play out rushes through my mind. She could die oh god I hope she doesn't die. I don't know what will happen but for now I need to ignore what could happen and focus on her. My eyes wonder to her innocent face and I think of how I could have destroyed it with a few simple words.

She shifts uncomfortably in my arms before beginning, "Well, when you 'broke up' with me I went back to my room and he was there Tobias. Eric was there. I pinned me up against a wall and before he…did this he told me This is for Four I know what he meant now." Anger burns through me. He knew I would break up with her. I should have been more careful. It should have been me, I wish I could trade places with her just for today so I could take the pain but I can't. Small tears roll off her cheeks and I wish I could wipe them off but I will have to comfort her later. Her life is in my hands. Literally. When we finally arrive at the infirmary, I look down at Tris. I want to tell her I can get her help. I need to tell her I love her again but I can't. I can't because her eyes are closed. Her t-shirt is dyed bright red- more red than I remember. Her breathing has slowed a lot. Tris is losing too much blood

Tris is slowly dying.

**Damn that was a long chapter. Oooh ther may be a fight next time mwa ha ha ha ha but i'm not going to tell you hehe. i have just realized each chapter has a theme tune cool i might keep that going. anyway to other matters...Your all going to kill me now huh. Well i dunno what is going to happen to Tris yet because to be honest i don't know. PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE WITH DAUNTLESS CAKE ON TOP REVIEW I NEED YOUR IDEAS. I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE THIS STORY IS GOING. Thank you my little Llamacorns. I love you all. Bye ~Amity1999**


	4. Chapter 4- I'll Follow You Into The Dark

**HEY GUYS I HAVE EATEN TOO MUCH SUGAR! Anyway to other matters, if you haven't already please read through the fanfiction again as you will find that the plot has changed! DUN dun DUN. The theme tune for this chapter is I will follow you into the dark by Death Cab For the Fanfiction Mobile...**

**Tobias P.O.V**

I sit by her hospital bed; watching her rhythmic breathing hoping that knowing she will be ok will lower my heart beat. Right now, my heart is beating faster than a drummer boy on parade day. Maybe it's the anger that burns my eyes when I see her like this or maybe it's that she has been lucky enough to cheat death this time but what about the next time. Eric will not stop until we are both shell of our former selves. He has no problem killing so that will always be an option to him.

My eyes flit back to Tris. Her sleeping form looks angelic but at the same time…vulnerable. I can never let her out of my sight again. I don't care if I become one of those 'over protective boyfriends' she will be safe. The beeping of the machines around us drill into my skull so I decide to turn on a radio to help me forget the reason why I'm here. To be honest, music has always been escape even if it was just writing lyrics down; it would still help me escape reality.

I walk over to the radio and fumble with the dial until I am greeted with a guitar that is simple yet calming. I like it. The lyrics sound somewhat familiar but I don't know how. I walk back to Tris' bed and take her hand in mind. I rub gentle circles on the back of her hand and hope that the music will calm me. The tune of the song has now got into my head and I begin the quietly sing the words. Maybe she will hear and wake up. I hope so.

_"If there's no one beside you, when your soul embarks. Then I'll follow you into the dark._" I sing. I've never sung in front of someone before never mind an unconscious person. So I honestly have no idea if I sound ok or like a strangled cat. When Tris moves slightly I stop singing immediately and smile. "Tris Honey are you awake?" I say half panicked and half relieved.

"Don't stop singing, I like your voice." She mumbles. She must have heard me singing I want to curse but my smile becomes bigger and I continue. Frankly I don't care if she is only semi-conscious, if it means I make her happy I'll do it. I take a deep breath and sing the next line of the song, just for her ears. _"You and me have seen everything to see, From Bangkok to Calgary. And the soles of your shoes are all worn down. The time for sleep is now; it's nothing to cry about. 'cause we'll hold each other soon, in the blackest of rooms._" Tris turns over and smiles while she goes back to her land of sleep. I know she will be safe for a couple of hours while I have revenge to plan.

**Yeah that sort of gives you an idea of what will happen next time. So um yeah this was a cuter chapter. Tobias sounds a little like me in this chapter so that means I AM TOBIAS kidding lol. Sorry for updating a little late but i'm sure you love me really. See you soon my little Llamacorns xxxx ~Amity1999**


	5. Chapter 5- I Won't Give UP

**Hey Guys! So um i have had loads of homework including a 3 page book review on The Odyssey. Has anyone ever had one of those 'I could fall asleep right now i'm that bored' moments? Yeah writing the whole thing was exactly like that. I listened to I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz Hence the title once again. So...TO THE STORY.**

**Tris P.O.V**

I open my eyes to a white light over my face. The smell of strong disinfectant burns through my nostrils and nearly makes my eyes water. I am in the hospital; this I am sure of. The last thing I remember is Tobias carrying me and then well that's it. Then it fits together. I remember Eric in my room and then Tobias finding me and that's why I'm here. I attempt to sit up. It's surprisingly easy considering a knife was embedded in my stomach less than a couple of hours ago. I search the room for Tobias but there's no-one here. I am alone with only the beeping of machines for company- but seriously that beeping is irritating.

A nurse walks into my room on the hour. She wears white which is a shock to my system. To be honest I was expecting black but this is a hospital so oh well. Her hair is dyed two colours, pink and purple. On anyone else it would look strange but it suits her pale complexion. He smile is warm and comforting but maybe it's fake since smiling is sort of part of a nurses job. She looks at me and I try to smile but it's hard- I'm really worried about Tobias. Then my train of thought is disturbed by the nurse speaking.

"Hi, my name is Jessica and your Tris is that correct?" She said with a smile

"Hi, Jessica, Yeah I'm Tris so if you don't mind me asking when can I get out of here?" I say anxiously.

"OK let me just check the stitching and then you can probably go." Jessica says with a laugh

She lifts up my shirt a little and I look down. There is a line of neat black stitching. It reminds he of my mother, When she knitted scarves for the factionless. Jessica slightly presses her hand onto the stiches and asks if it feels painful. To be honest, I don't feel a think so I just shake my head a little too enthusiastically. I am desperate to find Tobias. She proceeds to give me some cream for the wound and then says I can go.

"Um Jessica do you have any idea where Tob-Four went?" I ask nervously.

"No I don't he left this morning but that's all I know. Try his apartment." She replies.

I say my thanks and leave as fast as I can. Being without Tobias for this long is almost like torture for me. I approach his apartment when I hear shouting. A deep voice-Tobias- is talking about fighting and the other voice says something about a stiff. I venture closer to the door. It is slightly open so I can just see what is going on. I see him again. Black hair facing toward me, pierced face hidden, Knife raised.

Eric.

**Hahahahah Next Chapter is how it got to that point from Tobias' P.O.V but i need to write it first heheher. I Love each and every one of you my Little Llamacorns. Never forget that xoxoxo ~Amity1999**


	6. Chapter 6- Gives You Hell

**Hello Guys. So who is better at kicking ass? Tobias or Eric? There is only one way to find out...FIGHT. I loved writing this because i had to sit down and think, How would i win a fight? I concluded that I would only win a fight if it was against a 5 year old and i'm not gunna beat up a 5 year old. I am Amity after all. So i listened to Gives You Hell by All American Rejects. I think by now you guys have discovered i have a rather varied playlist but oh well. To The Story... **

**Tobias P.O.V**

Once I know that Tris is finally asleep, I set my mind on seeking revenge on him. I could confront him but he would just deny everything. Maybe I could wait in his apartment and see if he would be expecting me. Even though Eric was a transfer from Erudite, It seems to me he barely has the brain cells needed to reason with somebody. I'll surprise attack him. My thoughts turn back to Tris. Her chest is moving constantly which seems to put my mind at ease. I've been through a lot in just a matter of hours and to be honest I'm not really up for a fight but if it means I can get revenge then I will.

I walk over to Tris and gently move some of her long hair off her neck and face. I press a gentle kiss on her forehead careful not to disrupt her slumber. Slowly, I move my lips to her ear and whisper,

"I'll be back soon sweetheart. I promise."

Reluctantly, I walk towards the door but not before casting one final look at Tris. This could be the last time I see her but then again maybe not.

I decide to take a trip back to my apartment to get some more clothes for Tris as I doubt she would like to go home in blood stained clothes. I am willing to do anything to make her forget what happened. I know it's impossible as I have no control of her memory but I can at least try. I turn the lock on my apartment to find him standing with his head practically in my wardrobe. He picks up on of Tris' dresses, smirks and then promptly throws it behind him. After about a minute of him laughing at my girlfriend's clothes he finally acknowledges me.

"Four" he says with a smirk

"Eric" I spit out his name like poison. I don't want him here. I don't want him in my life. And I certainly don't want him near Tris-ever again.

"What are you doing in my Apartment?" I ask while pinching the bridge of my nose trying to relive some of the pressure in my head.

All he does is smile "You know" He looks at his hand like he is trying to ignore me. "Your stiff said the exact same thing a couple of hours ago." His smile grows wider. He looks like a demented Cheshire cat now. "How's she doing?" He says with a sickly sweet tone to his voice. I have to resist punching him now.

"Fine, although she did say something about a greasy haired troll in her apartment. Any ideas as to who she meant?" I say. I have to supress a laugh so I go into 'instructor Four' mode and keep my face deadly serious.

He lunges at me but I simply step aside. That's me once a dauntless prodigy; Always a dauntless prodigy. I step towards before giving him a right hook to the face. While he is disorientated, I elbow and then punch him in the stomach. He groans with pain as I smile in satisfaction. Quickly I back him up against a wall and press my forearm into his throat.

"Never and I means never come near Tris again or I will kill you." I growl into his face.

I have wanted to beat Eric up for so long and now I finally can. While I am distracted with my thoughts, Eric slides from under my grip like a snake. He kicks me in the stomach and dull pain spreads through my abdomen. He raises a knife into the air and slowly walks towards me. I back up until I am now the one who is against a wall. The blunt edge of the knife is pressed into my throat.

Then I see her. Only just out of the corner of my eye but it's her. Her Blue-grey eyes flash with panic but she looks like she could murder him any second. I hold my palm flat against the air issuing her a warning 'Stay There'. She nods and then moves a little away from the door but is still eagerly watching the fight. My eyes flit to Eric. In one swift move, I lift my legs of the ground and kick him as hard as I can in his stomach. The impact knocks him back and I catch my breath.

I hover over his face feeling superior. I kick him in the jaw until I hear a sickening crack. There is no blood but I know his jaw is broken. Good I think. I know what I have done was needed but this is one of those times that my Abnegation shows through. I lift him over one shoulder and walk out of the door. I see Tris with resent on her face the moment she sees Eric. I hold out my free hand to take hers. Together we walk to the infirmary both happy I am alive…

**That last part is so damn cute. The next chapter will be so fluffy oh i can't wait. I will have to choose the most romantic song on my playlist. Anyway..*hands out muffins to all reviewers* I love all my fans but i love you even more. *looks at non-reviewers* And no muffins for you hahaha i'm bias. Adios my Little Llamacorns xoxoxox~ Amity1999**


	7. Chapter 7- Small Bump

**Hi Guys, Sorry i forgot to update the story because i was reading another book. *hides behind chair* don'hit me. Anyway i listened to Small Bump by Ed Sheeran. PLOT TWIST you will love it.**

**Tobias P.O.V**

I lay on my bed facing Tris. I could stare into for cornflower blue eyes for eternity. Gently, my hands wonder to the hem of her shirt and I gently push it up to reveal the neat line of crosses that are sown into her skin. My fingers graze the black thread and another wave of anger burns through my chest as if a fire that's about to burn my heart. My eyes meet hers again but she refuses to look at me. Maybe she is ashamed that she didn't fight him or maybe she is just embarrassed. This will no doubt cause a scar…yet another reason that Tris will feel self-conscious about her body. Becoming a Dauntless meant that her previously perfect skin was going to be scared whether I could help her or not. I and she both have scars but some are not imprinted on my body but my mind.

I press my fore finger and thumb around her chin and force her eyes to meet mine.

"Look at me. I love You Nothing will ever change that. I will _never_ stop loving you." I whisper softly into her ear. I see a ghost of a smile of her lips and a silent tear falls down her cheek. I wipe the tear away. It kills me to see her like this. She shouldn't be the one crying. It should be me. Everything that has happened should have happened to me.

"Stop crying" I say slightly louder this time. "Why are you crying?"

She takes a deep breath as if she is about to begin. Tris opens her mouth but no words come out. She shakes her head and looks down at her abdomen and her fingers just ghost the stiches as if contemplating whether to tell me something or not. My eyes drift to the stiches. What is she hiding from me? My brain begins to piece things together. Normal Tris wouldn't be this upset about a scar. Panic fills my mind. I grab Tris by her shoulders and shake her. "Tris what are you not telling me?! Don't lie either I know there is something." I say panicked. She slowly takes her hand in mine and puts it on her stomach without saying a single word. She looks up at me as if trying to tell me something with her eyes. My eyes grow wide with realization. "Are you…" I say. She gives a small nod and another tear falls down her cheek. Why is she crying? Shouldn't she be happy? Wait. Eric stabbed her there. The Baby!

"Is it ok?" I ask on the verge of crying. She shrugs and says quietly,

"I was going to find out tomorrow. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I was waiting until the twelve week mark which would have been today."

I hold Tris in my arms knowing that our lives will change forever whether the baby is ok or not.

**OOOOH i love it. Yea if your wondering, they had sex before the first chapter was written but i don't know when they just did. MUFFINS TO ALL REVIEWERS. I LOVE YOU MY LITTLE LLAMACORNS adios xoxoxoxoxo ~Amity1999**


	8. Chapter 8- Safe and Sound

**Hey guys heres another chapter for you enjoy. This Chapters Theme Song is Safe and Sound By Taylor Swift heheh**

**Tris P.O.V**

I wake up with my back pressed against Tobias' chest. His arms are encircling my waist and his hands are clamped around my stomach. I smile to myself, knowing that he cares for something that is so small makes my heart swell with both love and pride. I feel his steady breaths against the back of my neck. I shift my body so I'm face to face with him. His breathing hitches and I know I have woken him up. I like how he looks when he sleeps as if all the worries and stress he feels just melts away and I'm left with just Tobias.

His deep blue eyes open and they immediately find mine. He looks relieved for some reason. I smile and lean foreword to kiss him. It's a long and loving kiss and I wouldn't have wanted anything else. When we break apart for air, a wall of realization hits me. Today I find out if the baby is ok. I don't talk, or blink or even acknowledge Tobias for a while. I just freeze up and stare at the wall behind. It takes me a second to hear Tobias shouting me back to reality.

"Sorry, it's just that today…you know. Let's just say I'm hoping for the good news." I say nervously. I have never felt this scared about something in my life. It's not the 'Fear Landscape' kind of scared. It's the type that eats away at you and turns your legs to jelly until you face it. Tobias puts his hand on my cheek and says, "He'll be fine. He'll be a fighter like you. Trust me" He says before smiling. Tobias said he. I never found out what gender the baby is…how can he be so sure.

"How do you know the baby will be a boy? Even I don't know" I say confused. _Tris Your Erudite is showing_ I remind myself. Tobias simply shrugs. "It's a feeling. I can easily imagine a stubborn and determined little boy with blond hair, dark blue eyes. But, it's just a hunch".

I hope for his sake the baby is ok.

After showering, I put on a vest, jacket and jeans and surprise surprise, they are all black. I check my reflection in the mirror. I see a small curve around my stomach, I don't know if it's a good sign or a bad one but it makes tears form on my eyelids and I let them fall. I feel Tobias hug me from behind and he wraps his arms around my waist and protectively places a hand on my abdomen. He kisses my neck and looks up at both of our reflections.

"We have to go" I say in a small voice. He smiles and takes my hand in his before we make our way to the infirmary.

I tap my foot impatiently as I wait for the nurse to escort me to the ultrasound room. Tobias rubs the back of my hand with his thumb hoping it will calm me down but to be honest nothing could lower my heartbeat at this moment in time. "It will be alright you know." He says quietly. I smile as if trying to convince myself. Finally, the same nurse who discharged me yesterday appears. Her purple and pink hair is twisted into a bun forming a swirl of neon.

"Tris" she says "It's good to see you again. I guess your my 4 'o' clock, Lets go into the ultrasound room. Four you can come too." She smiles and I must admit, I feel at ease a little. Tobias raises an eyebrow questioningly and I laugh a little.

"Four, this is Jessica the nurse that discharged me yesterday." I say then I lean in closer so only he can hear "She is really nice but slightly hyper." He smiles and we stand up together. The room reminds me of when we had simulations but it feels safer knowing that Tobias will be hear with me. I lay down on the chair and take a deep breath.

"Ok Tris, I need you to left your top up so I can see your stomach. Then I'm going to put gel on it. It will be cold you have been warned. Then just relax." Jessica says with her trademark sickly sweet smile.

I lift my top up and the gel sends shiver through my core. All the time I hold on to Tobias' hand with a death grip, getting tighter and tighter each second. I look down at our hands and his are paper white, I release it immediately. I blush and say "Sorry I'm just nervous" He smiles and takes my hand in his again. "It's ok" He says with a light laugh "so am I"

Jessica guides a weird looking thing over my stomach and I gasp a black and white picture of my child is projected on the screen.

"Well" Jessica says "There is heartbeat your child is ok and looking at the scan I can confirm that your baby is a boy. Congratulations!" I burst out crying with tear of joy. My baby is ok. I am going to be a mother.

**AWWWW its a boy. MUFFINS MUFFINS EVERYWHERE TO ALL REVIEWERS. you guys aren't going to make me post you all muffins are you cause i don't have that many stamps. I think Eric will try and get his revenge mwa hahahahah Adois my Little Llamacorns~ Amity1999 xoxoxox**


	9. Chapter 9- Stay With Me

**Hey Guys. I liked this chapter it was soo cute. Heheheheheheheh. This chapters theme song was Stay With Me by You Me At Six. Enjoy!**

**Tobias P.O.V**

As soon as Tris and I are out of the ultrasound room, I pull her into a bone-crushing hug. I'm going to be a father. Reluctantly, I pull away from her and the smile that spreads on my face is a clear reminder of how happy I am. I place my hand on her stomach and say "We're going to be parents. Can you believe it?" I sound like an overly hyper child in a candy store but I can't help it. She smiles but it doesn't reach her eyes. "Tris what's wrong? Why aren't you happy?" I ask. I'm worried about her. If she is hiding something from me, I need to know.

"It's just that…we can't keep this a secret forever. I bump is already starting to show. How are we going to tell our friends? Oh god, how are we going to tell our parents?" She says. Her eyes are wide with fear. She was right. Our friends would be accepting and supportive of us but her parents. The perfectly Abnegation parents that lived blissfully unaware of the situation would probably be less forgiving. But we had to tell them anyway.

"Tris we have to tell them. Tomorrow, we will go to Abnegation and tell them but we need to tell our friends first. Is that ok?" I say confident my words will persuade her. Tris nods and I take her hand before walking to dinner.

Tris and I sit next to Christine, Will, Uriah and Zeke. Everyone on the table, even Tris has pizza and Dauntless cake. She picks at the pizza and takes occasional bites but I can tell she doesn't really want it. She even wrinkles her nose at even the sight of Dauntless cake. Christina eyes Tris suspiciously and knowing the Candor in her she will easily be able to tell if Tris is lying. "Tris are you ok? You haven't even touched your food." Will says concerned.

Tris looks up as if suddenly returning to reality. She looks at me, Desperation in her eyes and I give her a simple nod before taking her hand. "Actually guys we have some good news to tell you." She says with a slight quiver in her voice. "I-I'm Pregnant" she announces. There are gasps and cheers of joy. Even Zeke gets up and pats me on the back before saying "I knew you'd screw her eventually". I can't help but laugh as Christina bombards Tris with ideas of baby names and all the black tiny clothes she can get him. Today was going to be easy but tomorrow will be hard on Tris. I hope her parents can accept that their little girl is growing up.

**How will Tris' Parents react? OOh you will have to wait until tomorrowish. Now i have a message to all my fans. **

**Guys, I have only been on this website for a couple of weeks at most and the support you have given me is just incredible. You have helped me increased my writing skills as a whole. You have helped me develop ideas and become my own person. It means so much when i find out i have a new reviewer or story follower or story favourite and well you get the idea. I love you all and that means you Yes You. Thank You so Much,**

**Keep being awesome Love Amity1999**


	10. Chapter 10 -Give Me Love

**Hi Guys, Well that was a lot of and i'm in the middle of writing another story called Hestia's Child. Yeah i dreamt it up so that should be fun. Anyway this chapter broke my heart a little. POOR TRIS. Anyway, the theme song for this chapter is Give Me Love by Ed Sheeran (Damn i love that Ginger beast) Enjoy...**

**Tobias P.O.V**

I open my eyes to a pair of cornflower blue ones staring back at me. I know it's early but I don't know what the time is exactly.

"Tris" I say sleepily, "What time is it?"

She shrugs and looks the alarm clock behind her "About three am. I couldn't sleep, I'm sorry I woke you up it's just that I'm nervous about later" she says while placing her hand protectively on her stomach. "How are they going to react Tobias? I'm barely eighteen." She asks me with pleading eyes. She needs my support now more than ever. She's right of course. I imagine that her father will probably want to kill both of us but I will protect Tris no matter what happens. I brush a stand of hair from her face and say,

"No matter what happens, even if the world was ending I will always stay by your side. I don't care if your parents disapprove I'm never going to leave you to fight this storm by yourself. I'll be there. I promise you."

I mean every word of it. Tris smiles and relief washes over me. To see her smile again makes me know that she's safe and happy and that is all I could wish for.

"Tobias" she says

"Yes beautiful."

"I'm hungry could you get me a muffin" Tris says while smiling and batting her eyelashes how could I say no to that face.

"Of course darning" I say while kissing the top of her head. Tris better like chocolate because I am not getting up again.

**Later**

My heart is pounding out of its chest for two reasons. The first is that I am close to seeing my childhood home and I really don't want to especially after Marcus. The second is that we are less than a block away from Tris' house where we will tell her parents she is pregnant. Her hands squeezed tighter on mine as we approach the front door. Tris is taking shaky and uneven breaths. I'm worried what they think but they can't take it that badly right?

I knock on the door and give Tris' hand a final squeeze before it opens. To my relief Tris' mother opens the door.

"Beatrice, Four it's so good to see you. It's so unexpected. You're just in time for dinner." Natalie says.

We have been contacting then regularly and they know about our relationship but I don't think Andrew- Tris' father is happy about it. God only knows how he will react. Natalie leads us into the living room where Andrew is sat. "Hello Beatrice, Four." He says curtly. I say my greetings and so does Tris before we go to the kitchen to dine. Once again Tris Barely touches her food and stays quiet all dinner while I answer the questions her parents ask about us. I keep holding her hand under the table and I give it a squeeze once dinner is over. I clear my throat and prepare to speak "Andrew, Natalie, Thank you for dinner it was amazing and now I believe that Tr-Beatrice has something to say." She raises an eyebrow at me. This is probably the first time I have called her Beatrice.

"Mom, Dad I have something to tell you. Before you shout at me I just want you to know that I love Four with all my heart. I-I'm Pregnant" She says confidently. Her mother looks shocked but her father's face is already red with anger.

"BEATRICE YOU ARE EIGHTEEN YEARS OLD. HOW DARE YOU GET YOURSELF PREGNANT. WE RAISED YOU DIFFERANTLY. YOU ARE NOT READY FOR A BABY. YOU ARE NOT MY DAUGHTER" Her father shouts. Tris Bursts into tears and her mother comes to her side to comfort her. Andrews glare now moves to me.

"You. This is your fault. I must admit I have disapproved of your relationship with my daughter ever since the day I found out but I never in my wildest dreams thought you would get her PREGNANT! How dare you. Stay away from my daughter. Or god forbid what I will do to you." He spits in my face. My eyes narrow as I prepare to fight back.

"Mr Prior, I love Beatrice with all my heart. I never meant for this to happen trust me but I can promise you that I will love Beatrice and the baby through thick and thin. I will never leave there sides. I will always be there. And I can assure you that I never break my promises. So if you could be so kind I would think it would be best for me and Beatrice to stay here tonight as today has been _very_ emotionally draining for her." I say confidently. If he even dares to challenge me I swear to god I will slap him.

"Fine." Is all he says before stomping upstairs. I turn my attention to Tris who is still crying. I pull her into a huge bear hug and hold he until the crying subsides. I look at Natalie and she says,

"Beatrice, I don't care what happens as long as your happy now if you don't mind I need to calm your father down" She bows and then goes upstairs as well.

"Thank you" Tris whispers "I don't think I could have done what you just did."

"I love you" I say into her hair.

"I love you too" is all I hear before Tris' breathing slows down and she falls to sleep.

**Awwww its cute isn't it. Anyway i'm probebly going to timeskip next chapter yeah so how you guys doing. Good ok well to make your day even better, YOU ALL GET MUFFINS YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! Love you all my Little Llamacorns xoxoxoxoxo~ Amity1999**


	11. Chapter 11- Fireflies

**Hey Guys, so this chapter is so cute. A shout out to my friend Paige who inspired Tris in this Chapter. If only i could draw. But when i draw this happens,**

**"Look i drew a bunny!"**

**"Thats a car"**

**"IT was supposed to be a bunny" so um yeah i can't draw. The theme song fro this chapter is Fireflies by Owl City. So how are you guys liking my music tastes so far? Wel try to like them. To the story**

**Tris P.O.V**

I wake up in my old Abnegation bedroom. Was my Dauntless life all a dream? I feel Tobias Strong arms around my waist again and as always his hands are on my stomach. I remember what happened yesterday, my Fathers shouting; my mother comforting words and falling asleep in Tobias' arms. Without doubt, that was the best part of the day. I wiggle out of Tobias' grip and look around the old room that I abandoned. I walk over to my desk with a silent tread and fumble with the draw before it opened. I make a mental note to fix that draw so it doesn't stick anymore. Under piles and piles of paper I find my scrapbook.

I bought it one day after school when I was fifteen and since then I just drew pictures of things I likes surrounded by quotes I had heard. There was no colour just black and white like the rest of my abnegation life. It almost kept me sane, when I felt like I couldn't fit in anymore I just drew. No-one had ever seen it to the best of my knowledge. It was a closely guarded secret in my mind. I flick through the pages to my favourite one. It's simple really just a train with a boy pulling himself in. I had seen it before but one day it just stuck. You could only see the back of the boy's head and his back but it made a statement. The Dauntless were free. Quotes that I can't read surround the image –probably because they were written quickly in case of a family member entering the room. I smile to myself at the thought of the Dauntless trains.

**Tobias P.O.V**

I open my eyes expecting to find Tris in my arms. She's not there. My mind begins to frantically search as to places she could be. Then, I hear a light laugh coming from the desk opposite the bed. I sit up and see Tris. Immediately, my heart rate slows as does my breathing. What she is laughing at? I get out of her bed silently and slowly walk towards her making sure I am silent. I feel like a ninja. I wrap my arms around her waist and kiss her neck before whispering in her ear,

"What are you looking at sweetie?" I look down at what looks like a scrapbook. I manage to catch a glimpse at a field of flowers with the silhouettes of a boy and a girl holding hands. It is officially the cutest thing I have ever seen. Tris quickly snaps the Scrapbook shut and puts it behind her back.

"It's nothing. Just a stupid book from when I was fifteen." She says quickly. She's biting the inside of her cheek. She's lying. I look her up and down trying to be intimidating but I get distracted by how beautiful she looks. She now has waist length hair that is all messed up from sleep. Her clothes from yesterday are wrinkled and I can just see a small bump forming around her stomach which makes my heart almost skip a beat.

"I somehow don't believe you. Let me see." I say holding out my hand clearly wanting her to give me the scrapbook. She sighs and reluctantly hands over the book. It's grey- like most things in Abnegation- on the outside. I open it to the first page. I see the most amazing drawings I have ever seen. I recognise Tris' messy writing on the pictures and I soon realise that each drawing has quotes in relation to the content of the picture. Ever picture is signed the same,

_**Beatrice. P**_

I look up and see Tris smiling.

"I love them. Where did you learn how to draw like that?" I say shocked. She never told me about this skill but that's Tris. You never know what's coming next. Tris just shrugs and holds out her palm signalling me to hand her the scrapbook back. I shake my head.

"Nope, I'm keeping this. I want to take it back to Dauntless. Pwease." I say in the cutest voice I can muster. But it's hard when you're known for throwing knives at people's heads.

"Fine" She says. "Now can we go downstairs? I'm starving"

I laugh, that kid sure makes her hungry. I take her hand and go to the kitchen.

At breakfast, Tris hardly made eye contact with her father. I felt really uncomfortable with your girlfriends father giving you a death stare every minute but I just tried to ignore it which was hard. After breakfast, we thanks Tris' mother and father for the food and promptly left, Tris's scrapbook in hand. The moment we stepped out of the door, relief washed over me. But that feeling was not to last. I saw him approaching the Prior's house. The man who was responsible for my fears. I can't run, I can't hide now. I have to stand up to Marcus.

**OOOOOH how will Marcus act when he finds out about the baby. You will have to see. Thank you for the reviews. Tell everyone about this story please. I love you all my Little Llamacorns bye ~Amity1999 xoxoxoxoxo**


	12. Chapter 12- Carry On

**Hey Guys. Awwww this chapter. The cute little declaration of love eeeeep. I love it so much. Anyway, i was talking to my friend and he said i was high on Gay bacon (long story) so after about an hour of discussion on bacon he is Gay Bacon No.1 and i'm Gay Bacon No. 2 so um yeah my friends. The theme song for this chapter is...Carry On by Fun. Enjoy**

**Tris P.O.V**

I'm smiling with relief. If I was in that house for one more minute then I would have probably killed my dad or at least slapped him. He kept staring at Tobias and I was getting agitated. I feel Tobias' grip on my hand tighten and I look up at him and his face is tense. It reminds of when he went into instructor Four mode whenever he tried to be intimidating. I look in front of me and see him. My free hand automatically bends into a fist and I clench my teeth. What is he doing near my house? Marcus breaks out into a smile and approaches Tobias' with open arms. Tobias grabs my arm and pulls me behind him. I can just see over Tobias' shoulder and I see Marcus frown.

"Son what's wrong. All I wanted was a hug." Marcus says a little too innocently.

Tobias' grip on my hand tightens even more. He turns his neck so he can just see me. He looks deadly serious like he is ready to kill Marcus. "Tris, go back inside. I don't want you getting hurt." He says, his voice strained. He wants me to be by his side but he can't afford losing me or the baby. But, I have to stand by him. I promised I would and I never break my promises.

"No, I'm staying right here with you. I can still kick ass if I need to. I'm not leaving." I say, my voice is firm but towards the end, I almost faltered but I will never falter again. He needs me now more than ever. He sighs and turns his focus back to Marcus.

"What are you doing here?" He growls. I have to admit, even I'm scared of Tobias right now but it must be nothing compared to how he must feel. This is the man that gave nightmares. On the outside, he appears fearless but on the inside he must feel like the sixteen year old boy who changed factions in an attempt to free himself of his Fathers cruelty. Marcus looks shocked but it's all an act. I know it is. He turns his attention toward me and smiles,

"Tris, Darling what are you doing with my son?" He asks genuinely curious. I open my mouth to speak but Tobias Answers instead.

"Marcus, Tris is my Girlfriend. We were just visiting Tris parents and decided to stay the night." Tobias says. He doesn't say anything about the baby. I don't want Marcus to know and he won't be a part of the child's life either. The child won't even know he exists. Marcus looks at me suspiciously. He sighs and then takes a step closer to us. Tobias naturally takes a few steps back. Good choice.

"Son, why don't you get a Dauntless beauty? Don't tell me your thinking of settling down with her. She looks about fourteen; if you want children with her then I just doubt that she would be able to carry it. If you stayed in Abnegation I would understand but just look at her" Marcus says gesturing to me. I fight the urge to cry. I hardly ever cry, Stupid hormones.

**Tobias P.O.V**

Anger burns through my blood. How dare he address or even talk about Tris like that! I don't care what he thinks, I love Tris and I will never stop. I swallow my fear and step towards him. I keep my face high and voice low as I address my so-called father.

"Never and I mean_ Never _talk about Tris like that. I love her with all my heart regardless of what you or anyone else thinks about her. Maybe you're just bitter because you have never known love like I have now. To everyone else who _doesn't_ know you, you're the ideal Abnegation father who _tragically_ had his son leave him. But to me, you're nothing more than a _slime ball _who was a coward for beating me. And yes Marcus, I am going to settle down with Tris. Oh and one more thing, I am going to have Children with her and for your information, Tris is already pregnant with my child so you can't say anything about her because she is perfect in my eyes." I say a clear tone of hatred in my voice.

"I AM YOUR FATHER. YOU DO-"

"You're no father of mine."

I take Tris' hand and walk towards to train tracks knowing that Marcus will try and worm his way into the Child's life but I won't let him. Tris and my child will always be safe from him.

**Awwww Tobias in this chapter. It's just so adorable. Next is BABY NAMES. i already have one in mind but if you want your name to have a chance then review a first name. Remember its a boy. Have fun :D. Love you all my Little Llamacorns~ Amity1999 xoxox**


	13. Chapter 13- Never Grow Up

**Hey Guys. The fluffiness of this chapter will make you implode. I cried while writing it. Anyway, Credit to IAmDivergent246 for helping me with the baby name. YOU GET EXTRA MUFFINS. The theme song for this chapter is... Never Grow UP by Taylor Swift. I'm a swiftie..DON'T JUDGE MEH! Anyway to the story. **

**Tobias P.O.V**

I pull myself on to the train with little difficulty and I pull Tris in after me. I check to see if anyone else occupies the carriage and to my luck, it's clear. I sit on the floor and Tris climbs onto my lap. She hugs my chest as buries her face in my shirt.

"You were so brave; I never could have done that. You stood up to him for me. I love you." She mumbles. I feel the part of my shirt grow wet with tears and I place my arms around Tris and gently kiss her hair.

"I only did it because of you. You're my reason to fight, where would I be without you Tris?" I say quietly. Even though no-one can hear us I feel like I have to stay quiet. You never know whose watching you here. Tris sits up and wipes her face so that the wetness on her cheeks is gone. Whenever she cries I feel like a part of me is missing.

"We need to think about what we're going to call him." She says almost distracted. I don't know what she's thinking about but I wish I did. "The names Marcus, Andrew, Caleb and Robert are already off the list. Not even as middle names. We can't name him after anyone because it's a new life, he needs a new name. No connection to family or friends or any heritage just a nice name that would suit him. "She finishes. I couldn't agree with Tris more. A new life, A new name and a new start for the both of us. It reminds me of when we first came to dauntless.

I place my hand on her stomach and think of a nice name that she would like.

"Tyler. What about Tyler?" I say curious. Tris' face breaks out into a smile and she nods.

"Tyler Joseph Eaton" Tris' says. I smile. The thought of a child with the last name of Eaton make my heart swell with pride. I'm going to make sure that his Eaton will never have to go through what I did. He'll be loved and cared for and have two devoted parents that will never leave him.

"Then we can call him T.J as a nickname. I love it Tris." I say I bend down so I'm facing her stomach and begin to talk to my child, "Hey Tyler, it's your dad. You are really small now and I know that you might not be able to understand what I'm saying but I'm going to tell you this a lot. I love you so much, your mummy loves you and so do i. You'll always be safe with us and I swear nothing will ever happen to you as long as I'm around. You're going to be the most stubborn, determined and brave person just like your mummy. I love you T.J." I finish. I look up at Tris to see her smiling and trying to wipe away tears of joy that have spilt over her cheeks. Even crying, she's the most beautiful person I have ever laid eyes on.

"You're going to be a great dad you know. You're not going to be like that monster. You never will be. I love you Tobias." She says between breaths. I realize that she is still crying so I hug her one final time before we jump off the train and go back to Dauntless.

**awwwwwww the cuteness. Did you like it? Good. Anyway word has gotten around Dauntless and guess who knows about the baby. And he ain't happy. Hahahahahah i'll leave you with that. Will probably upload tomorrow and if i don't then you can come to my house with fire and pitchforks. LOVE YOU MY LITTLE LLAMACORNS ~Amity1999 xoxoxox**


	14. Chapter 14- Little Bird

**Hey guys, The fluffiness of the chapter is too high. You will probably pass out from FourTris fluffiness You have been warned. There is a tiny bit of swearing but thats it. The theme song for this chapter is Little Bird by Ed Sheeran to the story.**

**Tobias P.O.V**

We approach Dauntless both ready to return to reality. Christina and Will are both waiting for us at the entrance. Christina squeals and pulls Tris into a Bone-crushing hug.

"So how did it go?" Christina asks.

"Well um how do I put this, My dad thinks I'm a whore, My mum still loves me, Fours dad thinks I look fourteen and we have an name for the baby." Tris says surprisingly cheerfully. I have to supress a laugh about how she summarised the Trip in one sentence. Christina breaks out into a huge smile.

"You have a name! Now we can stop calling it 'it'. What is it?" Christina says.

I take Tris' hand and say,

"Tyler Joseph Eaton but we'll call him T.J as a nickname. We both love it." I say. I'm proud of my-Our son already and he hasn't even been born yet. Will taps Christina's shoulder and whispers something to her. She nods and then takes us inside.

"Um guys I don't know how to say this but word has got around Dauntless pretty fast. No-one knows how because you only told out table but we think someone listened in. Pretty much everyone knows and some people aren't too happy about it." Christina says before she bites her lip like she's withholding information from us. I guess we'll find out soon enough.

**Tris P.O.V**

Oh god everyone knows. They we're going to find out anyway but not like this. I feel my breathing pick up but I have to stay calm. I have to stay strong. No-one can know how worried I am. Tobias has noticed and he puts an arm around me for comfort.

"It'll be ok. If anyone bad mouths you in any way I'll be here. Trust me." He whispers close to my ear. His words put me at ease and we continue walking to the pit. People turn their heads and the silence is deafening. Only the sound of our footsteps can be heard. Tobias and I continue to walk to our apartment when he steps in our way almost as if challenging Tobias to fight. Tobias one again pulls me behind him for protection. He doesn't want me to get hurt by him again.

"Hi Four, How's your little Stiff baby doing?" Eric says. I recognise the fake sweet tone he uses.

"You could have killed him you know that. Luckily, T.J is ok no thanks to you. But I'm not surprised; He's already a fighter like his mum. I never want you to come near Tris or T.J or me ever again. You don't want another broken jaw do you Eric but then again next time I won't be so forgiving. I won't stop at a broken jaw. I won't stop until your dead and buried." Tobias says in a quiet voice.

I blush, the fact he thinks T.J will take after me. I place a hand protectively on my stomach just in case. I would give my life for this child if it meant he would be ok. Eric scoffs and says,

"You know what Four; I hope you take after your father. Then your kid will leave you for abnegation or something like that. It's bound to happen. History quite commonly repeats itself." That was the last straw. Tobias posture goes stiff and I know he's thinking about that possibility. I have to tell him otherwise or he will doubt himself as a father forever. I run in front of Tobias and put my hands on his cheeks forcing his eyes to meet mine.

"Four listen to me; you are going to be a great father. Eric is talking bullshit. You are nothing like Marcus, You can love someone and care for them and you would never hurt me or this baby. You have to believe me. Remember what I said on the train that T.J is a new starts for the both of us. Remember when you said that that you would love him no matter what and that you would never ever hurt him. Please Four you have to listen to me. Please." Tears are streaming down my face. If he doesn't realize what a great dad he will be then I don't know what could happen but I can't lose him, I just can't.

Tobias wipes the tears off my face and turns to face Eric. He punches him in the face and growls,

"Don't you ever talk about my family like that! I am nothing like my father."

Tobias takes my hand and walks to our apartment. We forget the whispers in the background and focus on our future.

**********PAGE BREAK************

The hot water runs down my back. It's been a stressful day so far and I just want to sleep. After Tobias' encounter with Eric, he's been a little quiet. Caleb rang me and gave me an hour long rant about responsibility which wasn't the highlight of my day. I did my shift at the tattoo Parlour and showed Tori my scrapbook. She liked the idea and asked me to draw up some tattoo designs for the day after tomorrow. But seriously, I need sleep. I step out of the shower and dry myself quickly; Tobias is at the cafeteria getting some Dauntless cake for later. I wasn't really hungry at dinner so he thought he should get some cake just in case. I have no idea if he's back yet or not. I always sing loudly in the shower so I probably wouldn't hear the door open or close. I put on a grey vest and black sleeping shorts before stepping out the bathroom.

I see Tobias on the bed finishing a slice of Dauntless cake. He is clearly too distracted by the cake to notice me so I grab the other slice off the deck and sit on the bed next to him. I smile and continue to eat Dauntless cake while he stares at my bare legs.

"Are you ok Tobias?" I say questioningly.

"Why are you wearing sleeping shorts? You never wear sleeping shorts. And yes I'm fine." He says. I think if he keeps stating, he may choke on cake.

"It's too hot for pyjama bottoms so shorts are the answer." I say casually.

"Please wear shorts more often"

"Why enjoying the view?"

"Very much yes"

"Ok" I say while kissing him on the cheek and resting my head on his chest. We both find sleep soon after.

**awwww its cute but damn that was a lot of writing. Do you guys like the fluff i will continue the fluff. Bye guys i love you all my Little Llamacorns~ Amity1999 xoxoxox**


	15. Chapter 15- Lover Of The Light

**Hey guys i love this chapter so much and i LOVE the fluff. FOURTRIS FOR EVER. Anyway, the theme song for this chapter is Lover Of The Light by Mumford And Sons. Hope you like it.**

**Tobias P.O.V**

I wake up from the most perfect dream. There were no factions and we all lived in piece. But the thing is as I said, it was only a dream. I look down at Tris and she stirs in my arms almost as if she can tell that I'm awake. Her eyelids flutter open and as always I get lost in her timeless blue eyes. Tris smiles like she knows what I'm thinking. Maybe she can because she knows me so well but I doubt it. Suddenly, Tris clamps a hand over her mouth and climbs over me in a mad dash to the bathroom. She managed to step on my stomach and while I'm getting my breath back, I hear her cough and then vomit into the toilet.

"Tris, Darling are you OK?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"Yup, Dauntless cake just making a reappearance." She says jokingly.

I climb out of bed and walk to the bathroom where she is leaning over the toilet with shaking hands. I pull her hair out of her face and gently rub her back. She sits there breathing for a few more minutes before getting to her feet, holding my arm for support. Tris slowly walks back to the bed with me. She falls onto the bed and buries her face into the pillows. She mumbles something but it's hard to hear. And I don't want to repeat that kind of language.

"Do you want me to tell Tori that you're sick or do you want to go to work today?" I ask. I want her to stay here. She can't over-exert herself especially now she's pregnant. Tris nods and I let out a laugh. I lean close to her ear and whisper "I'll be back soon sweetheart. I'll get you a muffin."

I leave the apartment and make my way to the Tattoo Parlour. It's open so I just walk in. Tori's bent over a counter drawing a waterfall-well it's hard to tell when it's upside down.

"Hi Tori" I say with a smile

"Oh Hi Four, Where's Tris?" Tori Says. I think he knows about the baby and if she doesn't then she will now.

"Oh she can't come to work today. Apparently, T.J doesn't like Dauntless cake so yeah she's pretty sick. She may be at work tomorrow but it depends." I say trying to lighten the mood. I hope she understands. Tori just nods and shoos me out of the Parlour. By that reaction, I don't think he likes the fact that Tris is having a baby but I don't care what other think. I'm happy that we're having a child. It will be a new start for the both of us. I stroll to that Cafeteria and I have to resist the urge to throttle to person sat there. I walk to the counter trying to ignore Peter. He glares at me several times. But I block it out while I grab two muffins and two bottles of water. It's probably the best thing for Tris right now.

I make my way back to the apartment and I hear slightly off-key singing. Tris must be in the shower. I settle the muffins and water on the desk and sit on the bed waiting for her. The bathroom door opens and she emerges wearing her vest and sleeping shorts again. I smile as she grabs a muffins and water before jumping onto the bed. A laugh bursts out of my lungs, as she looks at me like I'm crazy. Tris is about to bite into her muffin then she stops for some reason and drops it on the bed. I'm worried what happened. Is she in pain? I don't know.

"Tris, Tris what's wrong? Are you ok?" I ask frantically. Please let T.J be ok. Tris hands slowly move to her stomach, an expression of shock still on her face. Then, to my relief, she breaks into a huge smile.

"T.J kicked. He kicked." She whispers. Tris looks at me, utter amazement etched on her eyes. She presses her warm hand on mine and glides it to my stomach. Sure enough I feel Tyler Kick. I nearly burst into tears of joy.

"We're going to be parents Tobias, parents." Tris says as if realizing it for the first time. We both hear a faint knock on the door. I open it and see the Person Tris least wants to be hear.

Caleb.

**oooooh What will Caleb think? Well he won't like it. Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. I'm so evil. I'm surprised you guys haven't killed me yet for these cliff hangers. DAUNTLESS MUFFINS EVERYWHERE. I love you my Little Llamacorns~ Amity1999 xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	16. Chapter 16- Little Talks

**Hey guys, I'm sooo sorry that i didn't upload yesterday, I was too busy coughing my lungs out. This is a shitty chapter i think so sorry and i'll probably time skip next chapter as well. So um the theme song for this chapter is Little Talks by Of Monsters And Men. Enjoy.**

**Tris P.O.V**

What is he doing here? Caleb already gave me a lecture about how he hates this, why does he need to see me?

"Where is she?" I hear him say

I slide off the bed and make my way to the door aware of my bare legs. I see him for the first time in two years but I couldn't care less. He never visited me nor did he even give me the slightest bit of support when I told him I was pregnant. I feel T.J kick again almost as a warning. I wonder if he knows Caleb is here. If he does then he doesn't like his uncle very much already. I put a hand on my stomach to calm him down.

"Did you know Caleb that 'She' has a name?" I say sarcastically. But it does annoy me when people refer to me as 'she' or 'her'. I was born with a name and that name should be used. Tobias laces his fingers through mine and I feel my breathing slow down. Caleb is stressing me out right now. I don't want him here, or even in Dauntless for that matter.

"Sorry Beatrice." He says as Caleb's eyes flit to the hand that is placed on my stomach. "How are along are you roughly?" Caleb says. I scowl at him suspiciously; he said he wanted nothing to do with T.J why would he want to know.

"About 5 months why are you asking?" I say bravely.

"Damn Bea I really don't want you to know because your boyfriend would probably beat me to a pulp if I told you." Caleb says before looking at the floor distracted.

"Caleb, tell me." I say as softly as I can. Whatever information he is withholding from me, I want to know.

"Ok fine I'll tell you, Marcus came to Erudite yesterday and told me to try and convince you too….Get rid of Tyler. I'm sorry Bea I really am I had no idea what I was thinking, I couldn't say no because he threatened to tell all of Abnegation about you and I couldn't do that to you Bea I just couldn't" Tears threaten to fall down Caleb's cheeks. I have never seen him so weak, so vulnerable. He looks sixteen again, trying to determine his future at such a young age.

Tobias' grip on my hands tightens and his expression is as hard as steel. He will want revenge, he want to beat Marcus to a bloody pulp but I can't let that happen. I don't want him getting hurt and the less we appear to care, the more he will leave us alone. Hopefully.

"Calm down, don't give him the satisfaction of winning. Forget about it, nothing he could do would make me get rid of this baby. I love him as much as you." I whisper to him hoping that I can calm his temper. I need to also stay calm; I can't put stress on myself or the baby. I knew that Marcus is evil but I never thought he would attempt something as horrific as this. Insulting me is one thing but trying to make me abort my child is another thing. But, As long as Tobias and I are together nothing can stop us.

**Damn that ending is annoying. So um yeah what did you think? But at least you can sleep at night. Sorry for uploading late guys but don't kill me pleaseeeeeeeeeee. Love you my Little Llamcorns~ Amity1999 xoxoxoxo**


End file.
